skulker danny slash
by the new ghostwrighter
Summary: danny plays a prank on tucker which backfires big time
1. Chapter 1

danny was fed up with april fools last year desiree had tucker wish he would eat mud pies all day made from actual mud, sam on the other hand said she would help get back at tucker wich made danny feel a little better but just to be sure he had a back up plan involving desiree .

it was the 31 of march at 10:00 pm and danny had a little appointment with desiree

danny nocked desiree's door hoping she would help the ghost child "YOU"she screechedas she charged up an energy blast "what are you doing here?"

"desiree before you try to blast me to bits listen" he pleaded

"and why should I do that?" she questiond

"because I need your help"

"my help?" she seemed astounded

"yes" he answered

"why?"

"because i need help pranking tucker"

"ah the boy with the mud pie prank who also did the same to me but for a week,..i will gladly help you ghostboy"

"thank you"

"so what is to happen for the prank"

"well first i start to fight you then suddenly i turn against tuck ,then you cast a spell that will cause him to fall in love with the first ghost he see's as you do that i turn human and chase him further, next i nock him out as a human then we take him to the ghost zone place him in a random lair not yours ,before all that we ask technus for a video camera to record it all, finally we watch as he wakes up in a ghost's bed and catch his reaction on film if he runs of the lair i will catch him and show him the film the next day"

"very good ghostboy i shall enjoy it"

"oh we have to tell sam about it though so she doesn't screw it up"

"if we must then go ahead"

it was april fools day and sam knew all about the prank and loved it

"hey guys"tucker said with little worry because if either of them tried to prank him he would hack there alarms for 4:30 in the morning

"hey tucker" danny and sam said almost simultainiosly

"you got any pranks for me today danny "

"no tuck none"

"mwahaha i"m free at last" yelled a slightly excited desiree

"i'm going ghost" danny yelled

"we're with you bud"said a bored tuck

"ha you cant touch me ghost boy not when you're hunting down you're friend"

danny now playing his part in the prank chased after tucker as desiree was casting the spell a ecto bazooka fired and made desiree hit danny after he went human

"w..what happend"danny stumbled

"desiree hit you with a spell"said his worried sister jaz

damit i forgot to tell jaz about the prank danny thought to himself but then he couldn't remember what the prank was

"I'm just gunna go fly around in the ghost zone for a bit by guys"he said calmly

"why did he chase me?" tucker asked

"desiree must have put a charm on him so when he got neer he turned evil until she hit him with that spell wich i think was aimed at you tucker" sam lied

"but what did i do to desiree"

"well there was that prank last year"jaz butted in

"good point, by guys" thank you desiree for helping me prank danny

as danny was floating in the ghost zone he felt as though a ghost was near by but realized that it was the ghost zone there are ghosts every where and just kept on going not knowing that he was being followed by skulker who was invisable and was loading a ghost tranquilizer dart he got of technus

as he shot it he screamed loudly" YOU'RE MINE GHOSTCHILD!"

danny winced as the dart hit him without warning he fell into a deep sleep.

when he woke up he was blindfolded and straped to skulker's workbench(wich was his skinning,disecting and killing table)

"w..what do you want"said the somewhat exausted ghostboy

"your pelt as always"said skulker sounding rather amused

"let me go "

"why i could just let you watch me skin you now"

danny shudderd at the thought of being skined alive he winced as skulker ripped of the blindfold as soon as danny saw skulker he fainted but woke up strait away but felt different he ripped through th straps like butter and walked over to skulker and said"i never noticed how hot you are skulky"

"w..w..what are you talking about" he stammerd quickly

"oh i think yo know what i'm talking about"

"what!" skulker started to back away and he ended up at the cave wall "get the hell away from me whelp"

"but i don't want to"

"i don't care what you want whelp get away"

"why should when i could make you feel good"

"um i have a girlfriend"

"SCREW HER I'LL BE TWICE THE GHOST THAN THAT BITCH"

back in amity park tucker was thanking jaz,sam and desiree for helping him get danny

"its ok tucker,butwhere is danny"sam asked worringly

at that moment danny was chatting up skulker and in skulkers point of view he was doing better than ember ever did.

"the flattery is sweet whelp but ember is my girlfriend"

"like i said i'll be twice the ghost she is"

and with that danny had managed to push skulker into the room behind him wich was his bedroom

"so this is where you want me"danny said sarcasticly

skulker backed up to the bed and fell onto it danny, crawled next to him and snuggled into his metal chest

skulker was worried that the ghostchild would do something drastic ,danny who was enjoying every moment decided to break the scilence by saying"i want you"wich shocked skulker as danny felt skulkers chest thn stomach then thighs but skulker didn't stop him as he liked it

danny put his hands down skulkers metallic trousers and felt his cock skulker shudderd

danny said"ha my friends oue me 10 bucks"

"why" wonder the slightly pleasured skulker

"we made a bet wether you were anatmily correct"

without warning danny grabed skulkers cock and rubbed wich made skulker gasp

he kept going for a few minutes and stoped wich dissapointed skulker who the growledat danny but stopped as he saw danny move his head towards the metal cock

" come on welp give me all you got"

"its dan ,just dan"

skulker liked that name

as danny put his mouth to the cold metal skulker sighed not even ember gave him this sort of pleasure wich came from the halfa by his cock

at that point skulker was about to orgasm but since he had no bodily fluids he could not cum


	2. Chapter 2

skulker wondered how Dan new that as he was a virgen before tonight but he was right that he was adaptable as his metal cock slid into Dan's ass he started to move back and forth he started to stroke Dan's cock in time to his thrusts when they had finished they were both covered in green sticky ghost cum from Dan who was very tense but lossened up after skulker to his cock out they both lay on the bed and Dan snuggled up to skulkers large muscular metal body skulker got the idea and pulled the cover over them both

It was 6:30 in the morning that Dan got up he saw he was in bed with skulker and that he was stark naked also his ass and cock both hurt then reality hit him square in the face"HOLY SHIT ! I SLEPT WITH SKULKER. AAAAAGH!" It was that scream that woke skulker up a short gleaming blade petruding through his wrist but slid it back in when he saw Dan fly out his door half naked "I must have scared the boy" skulker said in a sleepy voice he got up and dressed and was about to fly after him but was greeted with desiree" nice time with him?"

"get out of my way desiree"

"oh i just came to ask how well he did"

"what?"

"oh yes he was under a spell" she said slyly"one of mine in fact"

"so it wasa set up?"growled skulker

"oh no a prank on the boy by his friends"

"GET OUT NOW!"he roared

skulker was pissed

pissed at the boy's friends

pissed at desiree

pissed at the boy ...for nothing the kid was a victom like himself

then he heard an almighty crash from the front door "oh shit"it was ember his girlfriend

"what the fuck where you doing with that little ghost shit "she roared"and any way Desiree told me every thing that you have been seeing for a year"

"it wasn't a year just one night" which earned a punch to his face"anyway he was better than you any day"

"fine you stick with the little slut"

"he's not a slut"

back in amity park"hi guys"

"danny" sam squealed as she huged him to death

"need air"he weazed

"allright dude"tuck said

"yeah tuck you"

"yeah fine, we were worried sick"

"danny!" his big sister gave him the biggest hug ever

"ughf"

"sorry"

"its fine, what did I miss"

"nothing much just ember saying something about a slut taking her boyriend"

that made danny remember"i'll be in my room"

he had to talk to skulker but if he saw ember she'd kill him, but then he remembered he could go invisable until he reached skulkers a huge grin spread across his face he left almost imedietly for the portal


End file.
